Spending Time with Caitlin and Dominique
by Parent12D
Summary: When Mandy has to go on a trip with her mom, Andrew and Alex are asked to keep Caitlin and Dominique company for her. During that time, the couple end up learning more about Caitlin and Dominique than they thought they did, and that there is more to them than just being Mandy's friends. Rated T just in case.
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! I have here for you another story of Totally Spies that I have thought up of.  
Now for this story, let me ask you all this: you all remember the characters Caitlin and Dominique right? Mandy's friends that hardly served any significant importance to the series and aside from being Mandy's two friends they were borderline Satellite Characters, you remember them? Well for this story I'm going to make a change to that and grant them some hidden depths and other things about them that was never explored in the actual series. **

**And this is how it's going to go for the summary; because Mandy has to go on a trip with her mom somewhere important, she asks Andrew and Alex to do her a favor and hangout with Caitlin and Dominique since they wanted to hang out with her but now they can't and since Sam, Chaosky and Clover are busy, Andrew and Alex are the only ones available. While hanging out, the couple finds out more about the two girls than they thought they knew and some other pieces of information about them will be revealed.**

 **In this story, it will be revealed as to how Dominique started becoming infatuated with Andrew and references to an ancient story I did for the series will be made, and some of Caitlin's interests will be revealed as she also makes mention of Rick, who is canonically her brother. Other stuff that'll be used is Andrew giving Dominique some advice on how to move on from her crush on Andrew, and offering to be her good friend in the process, and Caitlin and Alex chat and act like friends and vice versa, and they all end up friends in the end.**

 **Another thing, Caitlin and Dominique will end up appearing after this story is over at least once more before the series comes to a close.**

 **Lastly, after this story, I'll be doing a couple more stories before I close up this series and give the rights to someone else in particular. Hope you all look forward to that.**

 **Well enough with my author's note now, let's start the story. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful day in Beverly Hills. The sun was out and everyone was particularly happy about today. It was as if nothing could possibly be bad about today.

In the park nearby, we are focused on two people in particular, and they happen to go by the names Andrew and Alex respectively. They were enjoying their time in the park together as they were just hanging out on the bench and enjoying each others' company. They set a romantic-like scene upon themselves.

"Ah, it's such a beautiful day today," Andrew breathed in the fresh air in enjoyment.

"You said it sweet pea," Alex told him. "It's especially beautiful since it's just us together."

"Yeah babe," Andrew grinned. "Spending time with you is all I could ask for."

"Same here honey," Alex leaned into his face, romantically. "Same here."

"Oh Alex," Andrew leaned towards her face. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are so handsome hunk."

After they both let out a happy sigh, they then helped themselves and dove right into kissing suggestively as they were allowing their tongues to meet and tussle with each other as they also embraced like a couple would normally. Lots of smooching and moaning noises were heard as the two of them enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh Alex," Andrew started once they ceased kissing. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Andy Poo," Alex responded as they then stared at each other longingly for several moments.

* * *

This scene kept up for a few minutes, when suddenly, a familiar voice shouted out to them.

"HEY!"

The happy couple then broke out of their trance and looked to see who called out to them. They then looked and saw in the distance that the person who called out to them was none other, than Mandy. It looked like she had something incredibly important to tell them judging by the look on her face.

"Hey, it's Mandy," Andrew replied. "Let's see what she wants."

"Yeah." Alex said as Mandy headed for them.

Eventually, Mandy approached them as she took the next minute or so to catch her breath from all that running. Once she caught her breath she then spoke to the both of them.

"I finally found you two," Mandy said. "I have been looking for the both of you."

"It sure looks like it," Andrew stated. "Now what's up Mandy? What do you want from us?"

"Well Andrew, I want nothing more than a favor from you two," Mandy responded.

Both Andrew and Alex were curious as to what she was talking about.

"What kind of favor do you want from us Mandy?" Alex questioned.

"Well Alex, it goes like this," Mandy got to the point. "I had promised my two best friends, Caitlin and Dominique that I would hang out with them today and spend time with them at Caitlin's house and I really don't want them to get upset."

"So can't _you_ hang out with them Mandy," Andrew questioned.

"Well Andrew that's the problem," Mandy continued. "See today my mom is also taking me onto an important trip somewhere and I really _have_ to be with her today since it's highly important. Meaning I'm not going to be able to hangout with Caitlin and Dominique as I had hope for today, but that's where you two come in!"

"So, you want us to…" Andrew started but Mandy finished for him.

"Yeah, I'd like it if you both could hangout with Caitlin and Dominique for a bit while I'm with my mom on an important trip," Mandy explained. "I'm asking _you two_ because you are the only ones who are available to fill this position."

This got both Andrew and Alex curious as they wanted to find out the reason.

"Why's that Mandy?" Alex asked.

"Well you see, Clover is out on a trip with her boyfriend Robert and they are having a romantic time together, and Sam and Chaosky have a lot of work to do by shopping and going to other important business places," Mandy revealed.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Andrew face-palmed, having remembered that. "I forgot about that!"

"So what do you two say, will you hangout with them and do me a favor," Mandy begged. "We're like best friends after all. What do you say?"

"What do you think Andrew?" Alex asked her boyfriend for approval.

Andrew had to think about this for a moment. He does consider Mandy a close friend of his and they have been close for several years now. He knew that it would be the right thing to do by doing this honorable task for her and showing that he could be trustworthy along with Alex. Besides, this could also provide the perfect opportunity for them to learn more about Caitlin and Dominique and hoping that there is far more to them than just being Mandy's two best friends. This could be the perfect chance to expand their friendship by learning more about them.

After a few minutes of thinking, Andrew finally gave an answer.

"Fine Mandy, we'll do you this favor," Andrew replied.

"And if Andrew says it's alright, than I'm all with it too," Alex jumped in.

"You will," Mandy had a look of hope in her eyes as the couple nodded yes. "Thank you so much you two. I promise I'll do something for you two when this is all over, I swear."

"Not a problem Mandy," Andrew stated. "We can do this favor for you."

"Oh and by the way, I already texted Caitlin on her cell phone and told her and Dominique that I won't be available and that you two would likely be able to hangout with them." Mandy revealed.

"That's great to know Mandy," Andrew said as Alex nodded in agreement.

It was then a car pulled up to the sidewalk and the horn was honked, the driver revealed to be Mandy's mother as she then called out to her.

"Mandy, come on, we got to go now!" She shouted.

"I'm coming mom," Mandy shouted back before turning her attention to Andrew and Alex again. "I'm counting on you two to do this for me. I hope this won't be a problem."

"It won't be Mandy," Andrew said as Mandy headed for the car. "We'll keep Caitlin and Dominique company."

"Yeah," Alex added.

"Glad to hear that," Mandy then got into the car and in the front passenger seat. "Good luck you two!"

"You got it Mandy," Andrew called out. "We'll see you later!"

"Yeah Mandy, we'll see you in a bit!" Alex responded too.

"Alright, I'll see you both when I get back from that trip!" Mandy called out to them one last time.

"See ya!" Both Andrew and Alex called out to her as the car she was in started to drive off.

Once the car was out of sight, Andrew then said to Alex.

"You ready for this Alex?"

"Yup," Alex then asked. "You know where Caitlin's house is?"

"Sure I do, I've seen her house a couple of times," Andrew took Alex's hand. "Well let's go babe."

"You said it Romeo." Alex smiled.

They then both started walking off as they then headed for Caitlin's house to hang out with Caitlin and Dominique and were going to do Mandy a huge favor for her…

* * *

Several minutes later, Andrew and Alex finally arrived at Caitlin's house which didn't look too fancy as it was just colored a coat of pink and magenta from the outside. Alex then decided to ask Andrew this particular question.

"Is this the right house Andrew?"

"I believe it is," Andrew assumed that it was but decided to find out for himself. "Well only one way to find out for sure. Let's go."

"Okay,"

Andrew and Alex then approached the house and went up to the front door as Andrew was about to knock at the door.

* * *

Once they made it to the front door, Andrew extended his arm out and proceeded to knock at the door. With three simple knocks made, the two of them waited a moment for someone to greet them. They then heard footsteps inside and then the door started to open up as someone was about to greet them. This someone was revealed to actually be Caitlin as she was wearing a silk-made dress and had her hair tied into a ponytail as she then saw Andrew and Alex for herself.

"Oh hey, it's you two," Caitlin greeted. "Mandy told us you would be showing up."

"Yup, so this is your house," Andrew commented.

"Yes it is," Caitlin then motioned them to come inside. "Well come on in you two. Dominique and I were just chilling out until you two showed up."

"Alright," Andrew had that enthusiastic smile. "Let's go Alex."

"Got it Andrew," Alex said as they both entered the house and followed Caitlin inside.

They noticed that there was nothing special about the house; it was like most other houses as the couple saw it for themselves.

"This place looks neat," Andrew remarked.

"I guess it is," Caitlin shrugged her shoulders. "Make yourselves at home you two. Dominique and I are kind of hoping we have a good time together."

"I'm probably sure it will be," Andrew said as he and Alex took their shoes off. "Here's to looking forward to a great day together."

"Yeah what Andrew says," Alex added.

"Well that's great to know," Caitlin said as they both entered the living room and on the couch was none other, than Dominique who aside from bearing a bored look on her face, was also wearing a dress that was revealing more skin than Caitlin's dress was and she was wearing 6 inch socks on her feet and she had some lipstick on. She was in a bored trance until Caitlin got her attention.

"Hey Dominique, Andrew and Alex are here to hang out together," Caitlin informed her, snapping her out of her state as she then noticed Andrew and Alex, and once again, she started to feel those fuzzy feelings every time she catches sight of Andrew.

 _Oh my, it's Andrew again, looking sharp and handsome as ever, and he's with his girlfriend Alex._ Dominique thought to herself as she then gained some sad thoughts. _Why can't I have someone like Andrew, he's so cute not to mention he's an awesome man._

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she then greeted the two of them.

"Uh, hello Alex," She then greeted Andrew with a hint of nervousness. "And hello, Andrew."

"Hello Dominique, it's great to see you," Andrew was being polite. "I'm looking to all of us hanging out together."

"Yeah I also look forward to that too," Alex added as Dominique chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that'll be fun," Dominique said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well anyway you two, we weren't doing anything important before you guys showed up," Caitlin explained. "We can all do something together if you like."

"Well what do you have in mind," Alex asked.

"Well we can watch a movie, chill out, play a video game together," Caitlin offered, putting some emphasis on the last thing she said.

"Whoa," Andrew and Alex were surprised by that last suggestion.

"You play video games too," Andrew asked.

"Sure I do," Caitlin admitted.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?" Alex questioned.

"Oh for a long time," Caitlin explained. "I never told Mandy about this, but I always had something for video games. I might enjoy wearing dresses and putting on make up and shopping at the mall and all that stuff Mandy enjoys doing with me and Dominique, but I also love to unwind and do something that she is unaware of what I like doing. When Mandy isn't around, Dominique and I play video games together as a past time."

"Wow, really?" Andrew was interested.

"It's true," Dominique admitted. "I like enjoying myself to a good game as well."

"We might be girly girls when we're with Mandy and when we're in public, but we tend to unwind by enjoying games on our time off," Caitlin stated.

"That's great to hear," Alex was ecstatic about this.

"It sure is."

"So what game should we play?" Andrew asked her.

"Well I have a game collection in the closet in my bed room," Caitlin revealed. "I keep them hidden so Mandy doesn't find out."

"I see," Andrew was amused.

"I'd like to see the game collection," Alex looked curious.

"Certainly," Caitlin was pleased with Alex's enthusiasm. "I can show it to you."

"Awesome," Alex cheered.

"Andrew you don't mind if _we_ check out the game collections, while you chill out here with Dominique for a bit, do you?" Caitlin asked.

"Not at all," Andrew didn't seem bothered by it at all. "I should be fine out here while hanging out with Dominique."

"Wonderful," Caitlin smiled. "Let's go Alex."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few babe," Alex gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"I'll be here waiting for you sweet pea," Andrew grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright," Alex winked at him resulting in him doing the same. "Let's go check out that game collection Caitlin."

"You got it Alex," Caitlin nodded. "We'll be back in a few you two."  
"Sounds good to me," Andrew said. "We'll wait for you."

"Yeah we can wait," Dominique agreed.

"Good," Caitlin said as she and Alex headed for Caitlin's bedroom. Once they were out of sight, Andrew planted himself onto the couch next to Dominique as he decided to wait for Alex to return…

* * *

A few minutes have passed and Andrew was sitting on the couch looking around the living room in amazement while waiting for Alex to return. Meanwhile, Dominique had some thoughts going through her head, since she was alone with Andrew.

 _I'm actually having some alone time with Andrew. I can't believe it! But I already know that he wouldn't go for it since he has Alex._ She thought. _Should I reveal to him why I wanted to be with him? Should I reveal to him the truth about myself and why I want a good-looking, handsome and good-hearted man like Andrew? I really think I should tell him…_

After a few moments of thinking, Dominique finally made the decision to tell Andrew the truth about why she grew attracted to him. Taking a deep breath, she then spoke.

"Hey, Andrew?"

Andrew noticed that Dominique was now speaking to him as this gained his attention.

"Yes, what is it Dominique," Andrew asked.

Dominique then took a deep breath and then said.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

Andrew then gained a confused look as he then asked.

"Are you planning on gaining a kiss from me again?"

Dominique expected that from him, so she wasn't surprised.

"No it's not that," Dominique sighed. "It's something else."

"Oh," Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"I want to reveal to you the truth,"

"About what?"

"About…" Dominique took a deep breath before getting to the point. "About how and why I became so attracted to you and about my life before you came to Beverly Hills."

Andrew now looked really curious. Believe it or not, he has wanted to know why Dominique was so into him and why he sees something in him among other pieces of information that she might be keeping to herself. Maybe this would be a good idea for the both of them.

After thinking about it, Andrew decided to let Dominique explain herself.

"Alright Dominique, you can tell me what you like," Andrew stated. "I think I'd like to know why you are so into me as well."

"Alright Andrew," Andrew turned and faced Dominique. "The reason I became so attracted to you in the first place, is because…" Dominique gulped and then revealed. "It's because I have never met a man as handsome and nice as you are."

Andrew was actually surprised by that response, but he kept a straight but interested look on his face despite that.

"I see," Andrew sounded interested as Dominique decided to reveal to him everything about it.

"You see Andrew, it all started many years ago," Dominique started the explanation. "Years ago, before you moved into Beverly Hills, I was simply just a snobby girly girl like Mandy and Caitlin were and we always tried to find ourselves some good looking hubbies when we weren't mall-shopping, putting on make-up and trying on dresses. With myself, I always went after all the sharp and good looking guys that I could find and I have done that for years. The downer of all this is every guy I ever hooked with and dated turned out to be very sour, bitter and horrid on the inside and stuck me up for some other attractive looking lady. Years have passed and while Mandy and Caitlin continued finding their types of boys to be with, I was unsure of myself and wondering if there was a sharp looker who was actually nice and friendly unlike those dirt-bagged jerks that looked attractive. I was really at my breaking point and lost hope…but then one day, you moved into Beverly Hills and this is where you come in."

"Really," Andrew questioned. "What happened next?"

"Well when I first saw you, I thought you'd be a jerk as well, but you turned out to be a scared and lonely young man," Dominique recalled the events as several flashbacks from the story 'Alone in the World' were being shown. "I never met a man like you look so sharp yet seemed so scarred on the inside. Andrew, I at one point thought you were a weird kid and I laughed at you along with Mandy and Caitlin because I wanted to be on good terms with them. It was like that until…it happened...

"I had witnessed you doing such a thoughtful and selfless act that left me speechless and you had stopped Mandy's plan way back then as a way to save the world from her control. I had never met such a handsome man like you do something so kind in my life. Unfortunately, I didn't get to interact with you, since I never got to see you again, until a while later. When Mandy was forcing you to go to that pool party she was throwing. I really thought you were a looker when you stuck up for yourself at that moment. It was such a hot sight," It was then the part of 'Mystery of the Stolen Locket' where Dominique was being interrogated by Andrew and Alex was shown. "And then the night Mandy lost her locket, when you wanted to ask me some questions, it was at that moment that changed my thoughts about you."

"Whoa, I didn't think I had that impact on you," Andrew commented.

"Well Andrew, there's more to it," Dominique continued. "You see, it left me hurt when I saw that you were in a relationship with Alex and you two were always kissing and _that_ broke my heart on the inside. All those times I interacted with you, from the time we found out who killed your parents, to the whole vampire Halloween fiasco, to the time we all hung out at that bar, I enjoyed all those moments with you, Andrew. I only wanted to have you because you are the only good looking man who was very nice and friendly to everyone."

It was then Dominique started to get teary eyes.

"But you are dating Alex, and I can't do anything to break that apart. I never met a nice person like you in my whole life," Dominique's voice was cracking. "I'll never be able to find a sexy man who is as nice as you. I'm sorry that I had always flirted with you Andrew. I just wanted someone like you to be in a relationship with me. But now I guess that'll never happen."

Dominique started sniffing as she then finished up.

"And that is why I have been attracted to you Andrew," She cracked. "Now you know how all of this has left me and made me feel."

Once she was finished, she buried her face into her hands and started crying in them after recounting all that stuff that happened.

While she was crying, Andrew was taking in everything that she told him. Perhaps there really was another side to her after all. Andrew couldn't help but feel empathy for her and decided to comfort her.

Andrew took a deep breath and scooted over to her and said.

"Wow Dominique, I had no idea you felt that way," Andrew said. "I'm sorry that you been through all that. I didn't know that that's why you felt like that about me."

Dominique continued to cry in her hands as Andrew decided to comfort her a bit further. He then started rubbing her back and rustled her hair and said.

"Hey Dominique, its okay, its okay," Andrew comforted her. "I'm not mad at you."

"You…you're not," Dominique asked while looking at him with those teary looking eyes.

"Of course not. I know this might hurt you, but I love Alex, and I love her with all my heart," Andrew said. "But that doesn't mean I can't be here for you too Dom. You're my good friend Dominique. I consider you one because despite the times you flirted with me, I appreciated some of the support you gave to me and the times we did have together were fun."

"You… You really mean that," Dominique asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course I do," Andrew then went and embraced Dominique and gave her a comforting hug. "We may not be in a relationship, but we do share a manageable friendship. I'll always be your friend Dom, no matter what."

It was then Dominique hugged him back and planted her face into his chest and spoke.

"Thank you so much Andrew," Dominique said. "Alex is really happy to have you."

"You bet she is," He rubbed her back. "And Dominique, I can give you advice on how you can win the heart of a very sexy and kind-hearted man of your own."

"You would?"

"Yup, that's what friends are for,"

"How can I do that?"

"It's simple really," Andrew then told her. "It starts like this."

Andrew then explained to her the advice that she needs to know on how to find the perfect relationship…

* * *

Meanwhile, while this was going on, Caitlin and Alex were looking through the games that Caitlin owns.

"Wow Caitlin, these games are so cool," Alex remarked. "I never thought you had these."

"Well I do Alex," Caitlin stated.

"Oh, and you even had my favorite game; Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack," Alex gleefully cheered.

"Uh huh, and I even have my own gaming console that my brother Rick got for me on my birthday several years ago,"

"He did?"

"Yup, and it was back when we were in high school and he was a senior," Caitlin recalled. "It was a moment that I would never forget."

"I bet, now let's find a game to play, I bet Andrew and Dominique are wondering what's taking us so long." Alex said.

"You got it," Caitlin then saw a racing game that was for four players. "This one looks like a good game to play."

"Perfect," Alex smiled. "Let's go with it."

She then grabbed the game and they both went back to where Andrew and Dominique were waiting for them…

* * *

"…and that is what you need to do to get the perfect boyfriend that you want to have," Andrew had finished up his explanation to Dominique.

"Really? That's all I have to do?"

"Yup," Andrew nodded.

"Oh thank you for this Andrew," Dominique hugged him once again. "I hope this stuff helps me."

"And if you have trouble, I'll be here to help you Dominique," Andrew told her. "Remember, we're good friends, and because of that, I will help you when you need it."

"Oh Andrew, I'm happy that we're friends."

"I'm happy that we're friends too Dom."

The hugging lasted for a couple of moments until Caitlin and Alex came back into the room.

"We're back you two," Caitlin got their attention, breaking the hug up. "Did you two keep each other company?"

"Yes, we sure did," Andrew nodded. "We were just talking about stuff."

"That's great to know honey," Alex kissed him on the cheek. "Because we managed to find a good game for all of us to play together."

"And what game would that be," Andrew asked.

"It's this racing game that I found," Caitlin took out a racing video game. "I found this in the collection and Alex and I thought it'd be a great game for all of us to play."

"Great, I like it," Andrew was grinning. "Let's go with it."

"I think it's a good idea too," Dominique seemed intrigued with it herself. "We can all play it together."

"Great, then let's play." Alex then approached the console and put the disk in as all four of them grabbed a controller as they had happy grins on their faces and Andrew noticed Dominique seemed to be in a better mood.

 _I'm sure glad Dominique is in a better mood now._ Andrew thought to himself while grinning. _This ought to be fun!_

And so the four of them started to play the racing video game which seemed a lot like Mario Kart as the four of them were about to have some fun playing it…

* * *

 **END OF PART ONE…**

 **YEAH, WITH THE AMOUNT OF CONTENTS THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE, I THOUGHT IT'D BE BEST IF IT WAS A TWO PARTER TO SAVE THE OTHER SOURCES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **I ALSO HOPE YOU LIKE DOMINIQUE'S BACKSTORY AND WHY SHE WAS ATTRACTED TO ANDREW IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW THE TWO OF THEM HAVE THIS INTEREST IN VIDEO GAMES WHEN THEY'RE NOT DOING GIRLY STUFF IN PUBLIC AND/OR WITH MANDY. THIS GIVES THE BOTH OF THEM SOME HIDDEN DEPTHS BEYOND SATELLITE CHARACTERS.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER SOME MORE FACTS ABOUT THEM WILL BE REVEALED! WHAT WILL THEY BE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY SO FAR, FEEL FREE TO DO SO!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright readers, here's part two to this story now!**

 **Now what other facts about Caitlin and Dominique will be revealed? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **AT CAITLIN'S HOUSE:**

Continuing from the previous chapter, Andrew, Alex, Caitlin and Dominique had spent an hour or so playing that racing video game and having fun as laughter was constantly heard by the four of them due to someone crashing or something else happened in the game itself. They were having a blast.

Eventually it was now lunchtime as the four of them decided to help themselves to some lunch. They were just thinking about what they should have for lunch.

"Alright guys, it's about time we eat something for lunch now," Caitlin said. "You guys are hungry right?"

"I sure am," Andrew said.

"So am I," Alex stated.

"I'm also hungry as well," Dominique remarked.

"And I'm hungry as well," Caitlin started thinking. "I'm just wondering what we all should have for lunch. Hmmm…"

After several moments of thinking, Dominique came up with a suggestion.

"I know, I can make for us some good quality grilled cheese sandwiches," Dominique offered.

"Whoa, you can actually cook," Andrew was surprised by this.

"Yup," Dominique nodded. "You see for several years, when it comes to me and Caitlin and Mandy hanging out, I always cook and prep up our food to a good quality condition like Mandy likes it and like how I and Caitlin like it too. I've done this for years and I can do it again."

"That would be amazing," Andrew sounded ecstatic.

"I'd like to watch how you do it," Alex said.

"You do?"

"Of course," Alex nodded.

"Sure Alex, you can watch how I do it," Dominique said.

"YIPPEE!" Alex cheered.

"And Andrew, you and Caitlin can hang out at the dining room table while waiting okay," Dominique said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Andrew smiled.

"Well it sounds like a plan," Caitlin was good with it. "Let's go with it."

"Alright, be back in a bit honey," Alex gave Andrew a peck on the nose.

"And I'll be waiting for you once again Alex." Andrew said.

"Alright let's go Alex," Dominique motioned her to the kitchen.

"Right behind you," Alex followed Dominique into the kitchen as Andrew faced Caitlin.

"Well follow me Andrew, the dining room table is this way," Caitlin got him to follow her.

"Okay," Andrew and Caitlin made it to the dining room table where they sat down and waited for lunch to be ready…

* * *

Several minutes later, in the kitchen, we see Dominique getting a pan set, spraying it with butter spray as she also got out bread and cheese and started setting them up as they should be, while Alex was watching this in excitement.

"Wow, you actually know how to do that?" Alex asked.

"Of course, I've been doing this for ages," Dominique preheated the oven to its exact temperature. "My mother actually showed me how to cook and I've just been cooking for Mandy and Caitlin, but today is the first time you and Andrew try out my cooking."

"That's great to know," Alex smiled. "I can hardly wait."

"I'm pretty sure you can't either," Dominique said as she put the pan in the oven a few minutes later. Once she set a timer, she then decided to ask Alex.

"So Alex, I hear you are happy to be with Andrew, right?"

This question came out of nowhere for Alex, but she felt like gushing about her relationship with Andrew.

"Oh you bet I am happy about it," Alex gushed. "I have never met a man so sweet and kind like Andrew is. I'm happy that I have him and that we are in a relationship."

"I'm happy that you two are together too," Dominique confessed.

"You are?" Alex was confused.

"Yes," Dominique spoke. "You two were meant to be together. Never let your relationship go to waste."

"You can bet that I won't waste my relationship with Andrew," Alex said.

"Alex, Andrew deserves a woman like you," Dominique admitted. "I don't think there's a lady that would be anymore perfect for Andrew than you. I think you two make a great couple."

Alex was surprised to hear this come from Dominique. She never expected Dominique to say that to her. Perhaps the time she spent with Andrew earlier while she was checking out Caitlin's game collection must have convinced her.

"Wow Dom, that's actually very nice of you to say something like that," Alex stated. "Thank you for that."

"Your welcome and I think that we are all friends here," Dominique remarked. "I think all of us are friends in one way or another."

"I think we are all friends here too," Alex agreed.

"That's great to know," Dominique said as they both waited for the grilled cheese to be done…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dining room table, Andrew and Caitlin were waiting for lunch to be ready. Caitlin noticed how Andrew was being quite and saw him looking around the place while waiting to eat. She then decided to speak to him.

"So Andrew, I guess you are enjoying your time here right?" Caitlin asked.

"Yup," Andrew answered her while facing her. "I sure am. This has been fun."

"It sure has been," Caitlin then decided to bring up something with Andrew. "And Andrew, I really must thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming over to visit while Mandy went on a trip with her mom," She stated. "I really do appreciate having you and Alex spend some time with us and keep us company."

"Aw, your welcome Caitlin," Andrew remarked.

"And Andrew, I must be honest, but I'm happy you and your girlfriend came, for I hardly have anyone come over to visit."

"You don't?"

"No, aside from Dominique and Mandy, no one comes over to visit since nobody shows any interest in hanging out with me or Dominique," Caitlin confessed. "You and Alex are the first two people to change that, and I appreciate the fact that you decided to spend time with us and keep us company while Mandy was away on a trip."

Andrew felt touched by this and also felt honored to be able to keep Caitlin and Dominique company while Mandy was away for the day.

"It was my honor Caitlin to have Alex and myself keep you company while Mandy was unavailable," Andrew grinned. "I am happy to be one of the first guests along with Alex to hang out at your house aside from Dominique and Mandy. I do hope this'll be a memorable experience for us all."

"I sure hope so too," Caitlin gained a really sincere smile on her face. "I really hope on cherishing this moment together."

"We will Caitlin," Andrew told her. "We all will do the honor."

"That's great to know Andrew." She grinned as they waited for lunch to be ready…

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, the timer went off and lunch was just about ready.

"It's done," Dominique called out. "Lunch is ready!"

"Alright," Andrew was hyped.

"This'll be a great experience for you and Alex," Caitlin said.

"I bet it will be."

Dominique came over wearing oven gloves with the grilled cheese sandwiches cooked to perfect and placed them on the table and was followed by Alex who was also grinning.

"Told you I'd come back sweetie," Alex said to Andrew.

"And I told you that I'd wait for you bumpkin," Andrew responded.

"Well, let's eat," Caitlin said.

"Yup," Dominique had gone to get them all a can of Coke. "Let's enjoy."

"Alright," Andrew and Alex said together as they got themselves a can of cola and they then went and enjoyed their lunch.

Both Andrew and Alex took their first bites and were astounded by what they tasted.

"Whoa, this is amazing," Andrew complimented.

"Yeah, I love this," Alex agreed.

"Well I'm glad you two like them," Dominique was touched by the gesture. "That means a lot."

"It's no problem Dominique," Andrew said to her, giving her a smile.

"Yeah I'm with Andrew on this." Alex said.

"Well, enough chit chat now, let's finish eating lunch," Caitlin stated.

"You got it," The three of them said as they went and finished with their lunches…

* * *

Once they were done with their lunches, they all then cleaned up from eating lunch and got back into the living room and were on the couch together.

"So what should we do now," Andrew asked as Alex was snuggling her head into Andrew's lap as he rubbed her head as if he was petting a dog.

"We can watch a movie if you like," Caitlin offered.

"Okay, what kind of movie," Andrew asked again.

"Well there's a romantic comedy film we watch with Mandy," Dominique pointed out. "And then there's a monster movie we watch when it's just me and Caitlin taking some time off from the girly scene."

"Why don't we watch both of them," Alex offered.

"That's a great idea Alex," Caitlin actually liked this idea. "Which one do you want to watch first?"

"Hmmm…" Andrew was thinking for a moment before coming up with a perfect idea. "We can watch the romantic comedy first if you like."

"You sure about that," Caitlin asked. "You won't be bothered by it?"

"Nah, I watch those kind of romantic drama TV shows all the time when I'm spending time with Alex," Andrew revealed. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"Well if Andrew thinks it's a good idea, then we should watch it," Dominique liked the idea.

"Yeah I want to watch it too, with Andrew my hunk no less," Alex said.

"It's official, we watch the Romantic Comedy first, then we watch the Monster Movie," Caitlin talked it over. "That sounds like a plan, right?"

"Good idea," Andrew and Alex said together.

"Well Caitlin, let's watch it." Dominique said.

"Let me get the DVD and we can start the show," Caitlin went to get the DVD and set everything up for the movie moments later and eventually they then got the movie started. "Here we go everyone."

"Alright!"

They then sat back and enjoyed the Romantic Comedy movie together as Alex had made some popcorn for them all as a result and they then went to watch both movies…

* * *

A couple hours have passed as the four of them managed to watch both movies. The Romantic Comedy was revealed to be your typical rather cheesy love story that you'd expect from a chick-flick, although it wasn't cringe worthy like Twilight, so it was watchable. As for the monster movie, it was mainly your typical Godzilla styled movie with monsters attacking the city and a hero rising to stop it along with giant fighting robots and so much more. Needless to say, that they enjoyed both of the films with no problem and after both movies were down, Caitlin put away the DVDs and turned the TV off as they then wondered what they should do now.

"Well guys, we watched both movies, and they were excellent ones at that," Andrew said. "So now what should we do?"

"Hmmm…" Caitlin spent the next moment thinking on what they should do when she came up with a great idea. "I know what we should do! Let's take some pictures!"

"Whoa," Andrew was ecstatic as Caitlin took her phone out. "We should take pictures?"

"Yeah you know, selfies." Caitlin then got her phone set for taking photos.

"Your phone has a camera," Alex asked.

"Of course it does," Caitlin said. "My mom got me this phone when I turned 18."

"Hey what a surprise," Dominique took out her phone which also had a camera. "My mom got me a camera equipped phone too when I turned 18."

"And Mandy also got one when she turned 18," Both Caitlin and Dominique said together. "Because we were there with her when that happened."

"That's right," Andrew recalled the party Mandy threw and had invited him and his friends too those years ago. "I remember."

"So do I," Alex agreed. "Anyway, I think we should take some photos together."

"I'm happy to see that enthusiasm from you," Dominique remarked. "Very well, let's take some pictures."

"Good idea," Caitlin went with it too.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Andrew cheered in excitement as this next activity went under way…

* * *

Throughout the whole photo taking process, several photos were taken; aside from all four of them together, photos taken in pairs include Andrew & Alex, Caitlin & Dominique, Andrew & Caitlin, Alex & Dominique, Andrew & Dominique, Alex & Caitlin, and photos of Andrew Alex and Caitlin, Andrew Alex and Dominique, Alex Caitlin and Dominique, and Andrew Caitlin and Dominique. Needless to say they were having so much fun with it as they made goofy faces and stuck their tongues out which caused all of them to laugh in enjoyment at looking over the faces. This was perhaps the best experience for all of them.

"Wow Caitlin, I had no idea you knew how to work a camera," Andrew remarked.

"That I do," Caitlin revealed. "My mom taught me how to do it when I was a little kid and we would take pictures all the time."

"Well that's awesome to hear," Alex commented.

"You guys, this is a lot of fun," Dominique admitted.

"You said it," Andrew agreed as they continued to have fun…

* * *

Hours have passed as the four of them had a lot of fun hanging out together. Currently, Andrew was lying down on the long couch with Alex in his hands, and Caitlin and Dominique were lying down on the shorter couch as they were now relaxing and chilling out.

"Andrew, this had been a lot of fun today," Alex told her boyfriend.

"I agree," Andrew grinned. "I really liked what we did today."

"Me too,"

They then started kissing lip to lip as Caitlin and Dominique watched this go on and admire it, the latter in particular was now starting to enjoy them being a couple.

 _I'm glad that they are a couple. They are perfect for each other._ Dominique thought to herself. _They're so cute together. I hope I can get my perfect boyfriend someday…_

Caitlin and Dominique continued to watch and admire them kissing for several minutes…

* * *

Some time later, Andrew and Alex ceased kissing as they snuggled up together while Caitlin and Dominique continued to chill out as well. It was then a knock was heard at the door and Caitlin sat up immediately.

"I got it," Caitlin then got up and went to the door to see who it was.

"I wonder who that is," Andrew wondered.

"Me too," Alex agreed.

"I think I might know who that is," Dominique mused to herself as Caitlin went to open the door.

Once Caitlin opened the door, the person out there was none other, than Mandy who was back from her trip.

"Oh it's Mandy," Caitlin was happy to see her. "You're back already?"

"Yup, it was a long trip, but it was done and over with," Mandy stated. "How are things going for you and the others?"

"Oh you know, Andrew and Alex are on the couch and they are chilling out like we were before you came knocking at the door," Caitlin revealed. "Well come on in then."

"Okay," Mandy made her way in and entered the living room to see Andrew and Alex chilling out together.

Andrew then noticed Mandy as he then sat up with Alex.

"Oh hey Mandy," Andrew greeted her. "You're back already?"

"Yeah Andrew, and I'm glad the trip is over," Mandy then said. "Andrew, and Alex, thank you for doing this favor for me. I appreciate it."

"It was our pleasure Mandy," Alex said.

"Hey Mandy, we were just chilling out together," Dominique said.

"That's great to know," Mandy said. "By the way Andrew and Alex, I texted Sam and Chaosky and they said that they are cleaning stuff and will be here to bring you home once they're done. They'll be done in a half an hour."

"That's great to know," Andrew remarked. "So what do you want to do until they show up Mandy?"

"How about we watch TV," Mandy suggested. "I bet that romantic TV series is airing right now!"

"That would be great Mandy," Caitlin and Dominique shouted in unison.

"I'd like to watch that too," Alex said as she purred up to Andrew.

"Yup I'll watch it with Alex." Andrew stated.

"Great, let's watch it," Mandy then turned on the TV and to their complete surprise, the show was airing after all as they decided to watch it for the next 30 minutes…

* * *

The show passed forward as they watched it together, and since Andrew and Alex knew the show so well, they reenact the parts as the man and woman lovers as the woman called the man Romeo as Alex called Andrew that and once the couple on the TV started French kissing, this caused both Andrew and Alex to start French Kissing too and they touched each other's tongues, moaned in enjoyment and made several smooching sounds as a result. Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique were enjoying this.

"Awwwww…" Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique said together while admiring this as this went on for several minutes before stopping.

Several minutes after that, another knock was heard at the door.

"The door's unlock, please come in," Caitlin called out as the door opened up and the five of them saw who they were.

They were none other than Sam and Chaosky who finally showed up.

"Oh hey guys," Andrew greeted them.

"Hey Andrew, sorry we took so long," Chaosky stated. "Sammy and I had a lot to clean up today."

"Yeah, but we are at least lucky we are available to pick you two up," Sam spoke. "Since Clover is still on her romantic date with Robert."

"Yeah that's true," Andrew said. "Well it's time for us to leave now Alex."

"Your right," Alex said. "We might as well say goodbye to our friends."

"Good idea," Andrew then went to face Mandy. "Goodbye Mandy."

"Goodbye you two," Mandy hugged them both. "And thanks again for doing this huge favor for me. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Mandy," Andrew then went to Caitlin. "Goodbye Caitlin."

"Goodbye you two," Caitlin then gave both of them a hug. "Thanks for stopping by and hanging out with us. I really do appreciate that."

"No problem Caitlin," Andrew then faced Dominique. "Goodbye Dominique."

"Goodbye Andrew, goodbye Alex," She then gave them a hug afterwards. "Thanks for keeping us company that made me very happy."

"You're welcome Dominique," They both said together.

"And Andrew, thanks for hearing out and offering to help me with my problem," Dominique whispered in Andrew's ear. "That helped me feel much better.

"Don't mention it, we're friends after all," Andrew whispered into her ear too as the hug continued for a moment or so.

* * *

After that and after Alex said her goodbyes too, they all took their leave out of the door as Sam, Chaosky, Andrew and Alex got to Sam's car and proceeded to entering it and head back to their house.

"Well, this is it," Andrew said. "Time to shove off."

"You got it Andrew," Sam said. "Time to get back home."

"Yeah, it's almost time for dinner too," Chaosky said as Sam started the car.

"Goodbye Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique," Andrew and Alex said together.

"Goodbye Andrew and Alex," Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique said together as well.

The three girls waved farewell as Sam then got the car started and started to drive it off and head back to their house.

"That was a lot of fun today," Dominique remarked once they were gone.

"I agree, I do hope they can come back soon," Caitlin agreed.

"They will girls," Mandy assured them. "They probably will."

With Andrew and Alex, they felt like getting all suggestive again as they told each other.

"I love you so much Allie, my honey."

"I love you so much too Andy-Poo, my dear sweet Romeo."

They French kissed once again like they did before, making the exact same movements and sounds from before while Sam and Chaosky brought them back to the house for dinner and then they will take part in some saucy stuff afterwards. The happy couple continued French kissing as the screen slowly started fading out in black, and you all know what that means? This is the end of the story now everyone…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I ALSO HOPE YOU ENJOYED CAITLIN AND DOMINIQUE BEING GIVEN SOME HIDDEN DEPTHS AND BECOMING MORE THAN JUST SATELLITE CHARACTERS AND JUST BEING MANDY'S FRIENDS! I HOPE THIS WAS A GREAT STORY!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT STORY I'LL BE DOING WILL BE SOMETHING SPECIAL IN PARTICULAR. MANDY ENDS UP FINDING OUT ABOUT THE FACT THAT THE GANG ARE ALL SPIES FOR WOOHP AND MAKES MENTION OF THE SAME STUFF THAT HAPPEN EVERY STORY WHERE THEY'D DISAPPEAR, BE GONE FOR A FEW HOURS OR MORE, AND THEN THEY COME BACK EXHAUSTED, ANDREW AND ALEX ENGAGE IN FRENCH KISSING AND ALEX CALLS ANDREW ROMEO, AND THEN THE SAME HAPPENS THE NEXT DAY AND SO ON AND SO ON! HOW MANDY WILL REACT TO THIS AND HOW THIS WILL AFFECT THE FRIENDSHIPS SHE MADE WITH THEM WILL HAVE TO BE SHOWN NEXT TIME EVERYONE! SO TUNE IN AGAIN EVERYONE!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU ARE UP TO IT, LEAVE YOURSELVES A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, AND ASIDE FROM THAT, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
